Game of Life
by Blackdemon21
Summary: "Here is something that'll solve all your problems," a man dressed in a black suit with the number six stichted into the collar handed me a present. I wanted to ask what he meant but when I looked up from the box, the man was gone. Curious to see what it was, I opened the gift and saw nothing more than a pair of dice. AU, ooc, Sebaciel, songfic.


**Chapter 1**

 **A/N: Hey my little yaoi kittens, I'm back with a new story. This story is based off the Vocaloid song "Game of Life." If you haven't heard it, I suggest listening to it so you'll understand the story a little batter, because this plot may get a little complicated after a couple chapters, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you in the next authors note.**

 **Summary: "Here is something that'll solve all your problems," a man dressed in a black suit with the number six stichted into the collar handed me a present. I wanted to ask what he meant but when I looked up from the box, the man was gone. Curious to see what it was, I opened the gift and saw nothing more than a pair of dice.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

 **Song listened to: Game of Life**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(Ciel's POV)**

The sun shone through the glass of the window I was sitting beside as the teacher went on about some lesson that I didn't bother to listen to, knowing it wouldn't help me in life, especially when I was going to take over my fathers business once I got out of high school.

"Mr. Phantomhive, would you care to read the next paragraph?"

I turned my head to look at my English teacher with a deadpanned expression and said,"no, there's absolutely no point in learning about these things when you won't need them in life. The main things we need in life is to learn basic math, proper grammar, and how to read, talk, and write...am I correct?" I asked with a raised eyebrow,"we-well, that's true, but-" "there are no "buts" teacher, everything I said is true. Now, I'm going to leave so I don't have to waist anymore of my time."

All the students around me looked with their mouths agape as I grabbed my backpack and left the classroom, leaving everyone shocked at what I said and just did. I walked through the hallway and downstairs to the main floor where I walked outside into the sunlight.  
Walking over to the tree, I set my things down and leaned against the trunk, looking up at the sky as an airplane flew past my line of vision along with a few birds. Every day, I've done this with all my teachers. Before I moved to London, I was home schooled so I know all of this already, so it wouldn't matter if I went to school or not, but my parents want me to go so I wouldn't turn into one of those teens who stay at home all day doing nothing.

But rather me complaining about school there was another thing that I couldn't help to question. It was my life it always confused me more than anything in this world though, its not like I wanted to end it, but sometimes it feels as though I'm just a piece in a game.

 **(? POV)**

I watched as the pieces moved, each one of us rolled a different pair of dice, guiding the pieces through there lives, whether they be good or bad. My attention was drawn to boy who looked to be about 17 years old, but was pretty short for his age. He had short navy blue hair, sapphire blue eyes, and pale skin, but unlike all the other pieces on the board, he wasn't moving.

He wasn't dead, he was just sitting, thinking about his life? How interesting, I've never seen many humans do this before, maybe I can give a little hint onto how to win this game. I stood from my seat and the other puppeteers looked at me, seeing how rare it was to leave the game board,"someone roll for me, I have something important to do," I said, grabbing my jacket that I left on the back of my seat. One of the other players nodded and I left to give my little puppet a hint at winning this game.

The dice I held were made of glass, stained blood red, but it was impossible to break them, just like all the other die we held. I put them in my pocket as I left the room, finding myself outside as I looked around in search of the boy.

It didn't take long till I spotted him under that same tree, probably waiting for school to let out. I felt the die in my pocket and approached the child, grinning as I crouched down to his height. His eyes opened and he seemed surprised to see me standing before him.

I reached into my jacket, pulling out a medium sized black box, where my dice resided and gave it to him.

 **(Ciel's POV)**

Some strange guy with short black hair and red eyes stood in front of me holding a box wrapped with a red ribbon and all I could was look at it, curious to see what was inside.

"Here is something that'll solve all your problems," a man dressed in a black suit with the number six stichted into the collar handed me the present. I wanted to ask what he meant, but when I looked up from the box, the man was gone. Curious to see what it was, I opened the gift and saw nothing more than a pair of dice, but they didn't have any numbers on them, could it be that they're defective.

I took out the dice looking at the carefully only to see they were made out of glass, I was very careful as I set them beside me and saw a folded up piece of paper in the box as well. I took it out and began to read it to myself, they looked like instructions for some game.

 **"The Game of Life"**

 ** _The dice you have received means you have been accepted to play in our little game, on this sheet of paper are the rules._**

 ** _Rule 1:_**

 ** _The die you hold allow you to choose a different fate in the Game of Life. If you roll two of the same number, that number will represent what will happen to a person of your choice._**

 ** _Rule 2:_**

 ** _You can only roll the die once per day, if you try to roll them again you will be considered "cheating" and will receive a great punishment for it. You have three tries to keep from cheating._**

 ** _Rule 3:_**

 ** _You may tell anyone you like about the die, but they're not allowed to be passed to a new player_**

 ** _Now, onto winning this game. In order to win the game, you must roll exactly twelve, but doing this isn't as easy as it seems seeing how the die you hold gain more and more numbers(from 1 to 6)with each roll. When the die reach max numbers, you'll have three tries to roll the die, without being a cheater, and end the game where you'll be rewarded._**

 ** _Good luck, puppeteer_**

"You've got to be kidding me, there's absolutely no way some defective dice could do something like that," I laughed to myself as I folded the instructions up and grabbed the die. I guess I could get a good laugh out of seeing if this game was actually real or not. I shook the die in my hand and rolled them on the grass covered ground and when they stopped I saw a dim glow radiate off them and the numbers ride and six appeared on them.

My pupils dilated as my vision blurred and the scene before me changed. Everything around me was dyed red with blood, unmoving corpses littered the ground around me and a dark figure stood in the center of this gruesome scene, tears streaming down their cheeks with pale hands painted red. My vision began to blur again and the last thing I saw before the scene faded away was the number eleven written in blood.

I took a gasp of breath as I frantically looked around to see that I was outside the school once again. I stared at the dice beside me and hesitantly picked them up and saw two number carved into the glass surface. "Wh-What was that?" I asked, then looked to the instructions in my hand.

"It-It couldn't be that this game is actually real."

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: Well everyone, that was the first chapter of my new story based off this song, I suggest listening to the hetalia version to understand what I'm going to make this game like. I wanted to have this story to have a Death Note feel to it, so as it goes on it may get darker and more violent as Ciel becomes used to the dice and the rules that come with them.**


End file.
